A Rainy Day
by XTaiyoX
Summary: Zazie's point of view of when she and Mana go through some weather mishaps. Mana P.O.V maybe coming soon... in the distant future


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

It was raining today and was predicted to get worse, Negi Sensei had just got done with one of lectures; it was one of those rare days when everyone decided not to cause trouble for him.

"Okay, girls, tonight's homework will be-", he never finished his sentence as Asuna had spoken up to make a compliant.

"Come on Negi we've been good all day, reward us with not giving us homework", she said.

Ayaka stood from her seat to debate with Asuna," Come now just because you don't want to learn from our marvelous Sensei doesn't mean the rest of us doesn't. Really no wonder why you're so stupid", she finished.

They then proceeded with their regular banter of Ayaka being into little boys and Asuna being into grown men. The bell rung and Everyone rushed out with exception of a few," Zazie are you ready", Mana came over and asked me. I nodded my head, gather my things, and headed out the door. Mana and I have been dating for almost a year now, we haven't really told anyone about it but we thought it didn't really matter if everyone knew or not. Walking down the hall Mana saw Setsuna," I'll be back in just second, wait here", she told me. I did as she said as went to talk with Setsuna; I couldn't hear what they were saying so I had to wait until Mana came back. She came back with a slight smile on her face," Your probably wondering what I went to Setsuna for", I nodded, Mana always knew what I wanted to say even before I said it. That's one of the things I liked most about her," I was just seeing if I needed to do patrol, she said that since it's raining and bound to get worse I can skip today", she explained.

We were at the entrance of the school, the rain had not let up, and I forgot to bring an umbrella. I looked over at Mana and she was holding her umbrella over me, I took it as a sign that she would share with me. We went on our way to the dorms, I saw that Mana was getting wet, since the umbrella wasn't big enough for the both of us to walk side by side, I linked our arms together so now that we can both be dry, she looked down at me and smiled and I gave a smile back. When we finally got to our room, I got onto the top bunk to change out of my school clothes, Mana did the same just on the bottom bunk, she put on pajama bottoms and a T-shirt, and I put on a long sleeved shirt and short shorts. She got up and went to get her guns, that usually means that she was going to clean them from her last patrol," Mana", I called out. I waited until she turned around to continue," Do you want some help?"

"That's alright Zazie, I can clean them myself today, I didn't use them that much last time" she explained, she got her guns and took them too her bunk. I came down from my bunk and sat beside her," Are you going to watch", she asked. I nodded my head," You'll get bored and fall asleep", she warned me.

I scooted closer to her and lean against her shoulder," I'll never get bored with you", I said. She gave me a kiss on the head and began cleaning her guns. Thirty minutes went by before she got done with the first gun and she had two more to go," Mana are you sure you don't want help, we might cut the time in half if it's the two of us", I suggested.

"You're right but I find this really relaxing and having you on my shoulder even much so", she said, that made me feel warm inside.

I guess with the sound of rain falling and the warmth coming off of Mana made me fall asleep. When I woke up it was dark, I was by myself, and it was thundering and lightning outside. I can't stand thunder and lightning, their one of the things I truly fear," Mana", I called. There was no answer; she must not be in here. A giant clap of thunder filled the skies as lightning lite up the sky, I hide under the cover trying to get away from it all," Mana, Mana, Mana", I repeated.

I kept repeating her name until a pair of arms wrap around me," Zazie", that was all she said and yet it calmed me down. I was so happy she had come back that tears start to fall, so much that I was trembling. Mana arms let go of me and got under the cover with me and held me close," It's alright, you're not alone, I'll always be here", she said rubbing my back, calming me down.

I heard a siren go off," Tornado in the area, please get to the basement immediately", said the voice of Negi over the PA system.

Mana tried to get up but I held her down," Zazie we have to go somewhere safe, I know you're scared but we can't stay here", she said trying to convince me to go. It didn't work that well with all the sounds of thunder outside, Mana decided she had to carry me if we were going to get anywhere.

She carried me on her back, I felt bad she had to do this," I'm sorry."

"It's fine", that's all she said but it didn't make me feel better. I was right around the nape of her neck so moved her hair out of the way and I kissed it, I thought it would make up for carrying me," Zazie, now is not the time to be doing that", she said. I inched down from her back and got down and wrapped my arms around her stomach," Are you okay now", I nodded my head against her back.

"Mana, Zazie thank goodness you're okay", Negi said running towards us with a flash light, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna running behind them," Mana what you did was very dangerous, you can't go running back to your room in the middle of a storm like this, you could have gotten hurt or worse", Negi scolded.

"Sorry Negi Sensei, Zazie was still up there and I couldn't leave her there", Mana responded.

"You should have said something if Zazie was up here, we could have helped", Asuna said," Come on we have to get to the basement now", we all followed her to the basement after that and waited until it was over.

* * *

What I think ManaxZazie goes through in a weather disaster.


End file.
